Stephanie Sellars
Stephanie Sellars is an American columnist, screenwriter, actress, singer, and fictional memoirist. She wrote the Lust Life column for the New York Press from February 2006 until October 2007.Final New York Press Column, retrieved 27 September 2007 Early life She graduated from Gettysburg College with a BA in English and French (magna cum laude). She also attended St. Catherine's College (Oxford University) and the Institute for American Universities in Avignon, France.Resume Career After graduation she moved to New York, working as an art model and acting in off-off Broadway plays and short films, while exploring various singing styles (jazz, musical theatre, folk, opera). She wrote a one-act play, Twenty Minutes of Immortality, about the love affair between Man Ray and Lee Miller, produced in 2000.Personal website bio At the suggestion of some audience members, she decided to turn the story into a film. She collaborated with director Mitchell Bard to turn Twenty Minutes of Immortality, a thirty-minute play, into Twenty Minutes of Immortality, a five-minute film. She starred in the film as she had done in the play. The film cam to the attention of the Independent Film Channel who licensed the film for three years. IFC showed the film from 2003 through 2006. She developed a jazz-cabaret act called Naughty Baby (and the sequel Naughty…and Then Some…), which she produced and performed at Danny's and the Duplex. She has also sang at Kav'eh'az, Improv Cafe, Dempsey's Pub, Jim Caruso's Cast Party at Birdland, Swing 46 and at numerous open mics—Lenox Lounge, Cleopatra's Needle, Don't Tell Mama and others. She is currently studying voice with Liz Russo and Mark Murphy. She co-created, along with writer/director/actor Celia Bressack, a Dorothy Parker reading series called The Potable Dorothy Parker: A Literary Cocktail. Featuring Stephanie as Mrs. Parker, the readings have taken place at Mo Pitkin's and Telephone Bar, where she is also a veteran in the Biweekly Poetry and Prose series. She is also featured reading series: Sex Scenes (by erotica writers Polly Frost and Ray Sawhill) which has been arousing audiences at Cornelia Street Cafe and is now touring around the country. She was a sex columnist for New York Press from February 2006 until October 2007 from the perspective of a bisexual polyamorist, as well as writing features and reviews. She also wrote for publications such as Clinton Chronicle and Student Travels Magazine. She recently worked with Polly Frost and director Matt Lambert on The Fold, an episodic erotic sci-fi film, in which she plays a lesbian FBI agent. She completed her second short film, Julie and the Clown, which she wrote, produced, directed, and starred in. The film can be viewed, rated, and reviewed here: http://films.thelot.com/films/25597 She started her own film production company: Immortality Productions, LLC. External links *Personal website *Performance resume *Writing resume *'Lust Life' New York Press articles *Stephanie Sellars at the IMDb *Lust Life blog References Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:Bisexual writers Category:Bisexual musicians Category:Bisexual actors Category:American relationships and sexuality writers Category:American women writers Category:American columnists Category:LGBT musicians from the United States Category:LGBT writers from the United States